


Guardian Angel

by JJJunky



Category: Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJunky/pseuds/JJJunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou uses her skills to get the money to buy The Kid a wedding present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

Guardian Angel  
By JJJunky

Note: This story was born out of a "brainstorming" session at MediaWest*Con XVII between a group of authors. The six riders' names were put into a hat and each author drew one. Then, brainstorming once again, a list of situations were developed and they, too, were put into the hat and each author drew four situations, with the stipulation they could discard one. This storyis a result. I hope you enjoy it as much as we had fun with the "lottery" process.

 

Lou lingered outside Thomkins' store, staring longingly at the saddle on display in the window. The tooled leather glowed in the reflected light of the early morning sun. How often had she stood in this same position with the Kid at her side engaged in the same activity? Her fingers rested lightly, possessively, on the cool glass. "You'll get your wish soon, Kid," she quietly vowed.

Reluctantly turning away, she crossed to her horse and mounted. Laying her heels lightly against her mount's side, she cantered out of town. She had an idea that would earn her the money she needed so she could buy the saddle for the Kid as a wedding present. She didn't want to execute the plan in Rock Creek. First, because she was sure the Kid wouldn't approve and she didn't want to instigate another argument. Second, if she failed, she didn't think she could bear to see the disappointment the Kid wouldn't be able to hide. Larger than Rock Creek, Blue Ridge offered more opportunities for success without the added disadvantage of everyone knowing who she was and what she was doing. Taking a few days off from riding for the Pony Express had been no problem. She had simply told Teaspoon she wanted to visit her brother and sister in the orphanage. No one, not even the Kid, had challenged her. So far, everything was proceeding as planned.

****

"Hold up there, boy!"

Lou reluctantly reined in. Months of riding for the Pony Express had taught her caution when dealing with strangers. However, this far from civilization, she couldn't abandon a person in need. The voice hadn't been threatening, merely tired. Not particularly anxious to swallow a mouthful of dust, she waited for it to settle and studied the old man sitting forlornly on a boulder at the side of the trail. He couldn't be much taller than she was herself. His long white hair and beard were matted and almost gray with dirt. His clothes were the same color as the ground beneath his feet. Whether that was by design or chance, Lou wasn't sure.

"I need help."

"I'll be happy ta oblige, Mister, if I can," Lou graciously offered.

A tear trickled from the corner of a bright blue eye. It cut a path through the dirt-encrusted cheek, before coming to rest on a white whisker. "I got a gold mine around here. But I can't find it. Would ya help me?"

Lou squinted against the sun washing the desolate landscape. "Can't says as I see anythin' that looks like a mine."

"Don't wanna advertise it 'til I stakes my claim."

"Then how're we gonna find it?"

"Do ya see a bush?"

"I see lots of bushes."

"There's one that ain't grown up straight, it's right crooked."

Shading her eyes, Lou stood up in her stirrups and slowly inspected the shrubbery. She had almost turned a full circle when she discovered what she was looking for. "I found it!"

"You help me find my mine," the old man wheedled, "and I'll give ya a gold nugget bigger 'an yer fist."

Visions of a fine tooled saddle danced in the heat waves rising from the ground. This was a sure-fire way of getting the money she needed, without having to risk what she already had. "Ya got a deal, mister."

"My name's Jake."

"Mine's Lou."

"We gotta ride to that bush, Lou." Jake lifted his hand.

Taking her left foot out of the stirrup, Lou leaned down and helped the old man up behind her. Once his arms were firmly wrapped around her waist, she urged her horse over to the bush. "Now what?"

"Go in the direction the branch is pointing, then ride in a straight line until ya comes to a dead tree that looks like an angel."

Though the guidelines were vague, Lou easily followed the initial direction. She had her doubts, however, about the latter instruction. She had a feeling the old man's mind was more than just a little addled by the heat. Seeing angels in dead trees was pretty fanciful.

They went for several miles, in a direction contrary to the one Lou needed to reach Blue Ridge. She was just beginning to regret her decision to help the old man when she saw the angel. From any other angle, the dead tree looked exactly like what it was. Awed, Lou pointed. "There's yer angel."

"Beautiful, ain't she? She watches over my mine. Ain't no one gonna get it when she's around."

Lou looked, but didn't see anything that even vaguely resembled a mine. "I don't see anythin'."

"Ya won't neither." Sliding off the back of the horse, Jake landed with an agility that belied his apparent years. "Now close yer eyes."

"This is ridiculous," Lou protested.

"If ya want that nugget I promised ya, you'll close yer eyes."

Feeling foolish, Lou closed her eyes and covered them with one hand. Didn't Jake realize that now she knew the general location of the mine, it wouldn't take her long to find the opening? If she wanted to, that is.

"Here ya are, young fella."

Something cold and hard pressed against Lou's leg.

"Ya can open yer eyes now."

Lou looked down and saw the biggest gold nugget she had ever seen. A ray of sun struck the stone making it sparkle. "I can't take this," Lou breathlessly objected. "All I did was give ya a ride."

"A promise is a promise."

"This is too much."

"There's plenty more where that came from." Jake smiled and put a finger to his lips. "But don't tell no one. I ain't staked my claim yet."

"I won't tell a soul," Lou solemnly vowed. "Good luck, Jake."

"Already got all the luck I'll need, young fella. I got my angel."

****

Riding into Blue Ridge, Lou slowed her horse as she searched for the assay office. The nugget Jake had given her could be the key to her and the Kid's future. It might be enough to buy a small spread. Then she could take her brother and sister out of the orphanage, and finally give them a proper home. Her heart beat faster when her eyes finally rested on a sign outside a small dwelling proclaiming, "Morgan Redwood, Assayer."

Pulling up at the hitching rail outside the small building, she dismounted. Slapping her hat against her arms, she closed her eyes and held her breath until the dust had settled. Her attempt to clean herself up was in vain. Most of the dust returned to its original position.

Resigned, she entered the small office. Her eyes took a few minutes to adjust to the dim light. When they finally did, she saw a tall, thin man standing behind the counter. Leaning against a door jam leading into what appeared to be living quarters was a very pregnant woman. Fear gripped Lou as she realized she could be in the same condition herself this time next year. She loved the Kid, but were they ready for a family? Fighting for control, she pulled the nugget from her saddlebag and placed it on the counter. "Can ya tell me what this is worth?"

The young woman gasped as her husband lifted the nugget for inspection. "Where'd ya find this?" Woodward asked.

"Out yonder," Lou vaguely replied, waving in the opposite direction from where the mine was actually located. "Is it worth a lot?"

"Sorry, son." Gentle brown eyes captured hers. "This here is fool's gold. It ain't worth a red cent."

"Are you sure?" Lou could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sure," he said, handing the nugget back to her.

Lou unhappily put it back in her saddle bag. Instead of resolving her problem, the nugget had only added to them. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's all right," Woodward soothed, patting Lou on the shoulder. "I only charge a commission when the news is good."

Forcing a smile, Lou backed to the door. "Much obliged."

Untying her horse, Lou led him down the street to the stable. Once she was satisfied he would be well looked after, she crossed to the hotel where she registered under the name L.L. McCloud.

Up in her room, she discarded the oversized men's clothing she had been wearing. With the aid of several pitchers of hot water and lots of soap, she washed away the dust of the trail. After donning a long brown skirt, white blouse, and tan vest, she was ready to put her plan into action. Looking in the mirror, she took a deep breath for courage and wished herself luck.

****

Crossing the street to the saloon, Lou paused to watch the sun slip below the red horizon. She hadn't stopped because the view was so spectacular. Rather because her courage was disappearing as quickly as the sun. She closed her eyes and mentally reviewed everything Rachel had taught her.

A horse whinnied uncomfortably close to her ear, making her jump.

"Get outta the street, ya crazy girl."

Opening her eyes, Lou sedately walked to the sidewalk. Her first inclination had been to run, leaving the wide street to the ill-mannered man who had addressed her, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had intimidated her. She had to appear confident. She could hardly do that if she buckled under to the first stranger who confronted her.

One hand on a swinging door, she took a deep breath and thought about the fine tooled saddle in Tompkins' store. Then she tried to image the Kid's delight when he realized it was finally his. Confidence filled her. Throwing the door open, she stepped inside. Ignoring the curious stares, she walked to a corner table inhabited by three men. One was dressed like a dandy. His black suit and white shirt were immaculate. He was a professional gambler. The type of person Rachel had warned her to be wary of.

The other two men were cowboys. One was young, only a few years older than Lou. It was difficult to judge the other one's age. His face was engulfed by a long red beard.

Placing her hand on an empty chair, Lou asked, "Is this seat taken?"

"Go away, little girl," the gambler ordered, shuffling a deck of cards. "This game isn't for amateurs."

Determined not to be thwarted, Lou said, "I'm not an amateur." She hoped by lowering her voice and assuming a sultry tone she would convince the skeptical professional.

"A-are you Riverboat Rita?" the young cowboy stuttered, his newly scrubbed face blushing in embarrassment.

Lou smiled, neither denying nor admitting to the identity.

"Who's Riverboat Rita?" the older cowboy demanded. The gaze he rested on Lou was more lascivious than curious.

"She's the best poker player on the Mississippi," the young cowboy eagerly revealed.

Fanning the cards, the gambler amended, "The best female player, maybe."

"N-n-no," the young man contradicted, "from what I hear tell, she's beat Diamond Jim every time she's played him. Ain't many men who can say they beat him even once."

Scratching his chin, the older cowboy asked, "If she's so good, what's she doin' in Blue Ridge? This ain't exactly San Francisco."

All eyes turned to Lou.

Maintaining her silence concerning her true identity, Lou truthfully replied, "I'm lookin' for a game and men who got the courage to play fair." Her eyes locked with the gambler.

Quickly looking away, the gambler waved at the empty chair in front of Lou. "I'm game to match my skills with Riverboat Rita. How 'bout you boys?"

"I don't mind lookin' at a pretty face while I take yer money," the older cowboy agreed.

"It would be an honor," the younger man shyly consented.

Taking a seat, Lou sat up as straight as she could, trying not to look small. From the pocket of her skirt, she pulled out a wad of money and laid it on the table. It was all she had in the world. She hoped it would be enough to make her dream come true.

****

Yawning, Lou leaned on her elbows and happily regarded the stack of bills splayed across the bedspread. Unable to believe her good fortune, she rose and double-checked the lock on her hotel room door. She hadn't worked so hard, only to lose everything to a thief.

Her nerves still tingled from the long night. The hands had gone back and forth. First she would win, then the gambler. The two cowboys had soon run out of money and were replaced by three other men itching to play with "Riverboat Rita." Two were from local business, the other was a visiting salesman. Sometime during the night, they had relinquished their seats to other hopeful challengers. Faces and names blurred until Lou almost forget who she was herself. She had barely been able to contain her excitement - and surprise - as the pile of bills grew in front of her. 

By midnight, she had the money she needed to buy the saddle. The cautious side of her nature had encouraged her to quit, but, as the big winner of the evening, she knew she would gain her opponents' wrath if she did so. Lou McCloud would have taken the money and run. Riverboat Rita was forced to continue the charade. Dust was dancing in the bright rays of the morning sun before the gambler conceded. Lou had almost passed out in relief.

Wishing she could crawl into the bed under the expensive covers and get a few hours of sleep, Lou unbuttoned her skirt and let it drop to the floor. The wilted blouse followed. Pulling the ribbons from her hair, she let it fall forward so it would partially hide her face. Dusty pants, a man's shirt, and an oversized coat replaced the feminine attire. In minutes, she was Lou McCloud, Pony Express rider again. No one would mistake her for Riverboat Rita now.

Stuffing the money into her saddle bag, she neatly folded the skirt and blouse. Laying them on top, she made sure none of the bills were visible, before strapping the bag closed. Buckling her holster over her hips, she threw the bag over her shoulder. Unlocking the door, she strolled down the stairs and laid her key on the desk. "I've finished my business early, so I'll be checking out now."

"I hope you were successful?" the clerk politely replied, though it was obvious by his attitude that he was relieved she was leaving.

Lou wondered how much his demur would change is he could see what was in her saddlebag. "I was."

"We hope you'll visit us again sometime." The words were spoken automatically, without sincerity.

"If my," Lou paused, "business brings me back this way again, I certainly will."

Paying her bill, Lou strolled quickly to the stable and saddled her horse. The sun had barely reached its zenith, when she mounted and road out of town. She hoped she hadn't caused trouble for the real Riverboat Rita, or the young cowboy who had mistaken her for the famous gambler. Without the fortuitous misunderstanding, she might be riding home with her pockets empty.

She was partially dozing and had just jerked awake - when her eye was caught by a crooked bush. Reining in, Lou studied it for a minute before making her decision. Jake had been kind to her. She couldn't let the old man go on thinking that the gold he had found was real. His disappointment would be great, but it would be even worse when he found out later at the assay office.

Turning in the directions the bush pointed, she anxiously searched for the tree resembling an angel. When she found it, she dismounted in the slight shade it offered. Taking a refreshing drink form her canteen, she called, "Jake, it's me, Lou."

"Whaddya need boy?"

Lou jumped when the old man suddenly appeared at her side. If she didn't know better she would have thought he was a ghost who appeared and disappeared at will. "I . . . ah . . . I," Lou stammered, suddenly regretting her decision to break the old miner's heart. "I jus' wanted to see if you were all right." 

"I am now." Jake sat down in the shade of his tree and wiped the perspiration from his brow.

Tying her horse to a sturdy branch, Lou joined him. "Did something happen after I left?"

"Couple cowboys showed up. They said they'd heard I'd found a gold mine and was wonderin' if I wanted some partners. I told 'em to skedaddle. I been gettin' along by myself. No reason why I couldn't continue to do so."

The disclosure brought a frown to Lou's face. "I best take ya to Blue Ridge so you can tell the Sheriff."

"They left peaceable like. I got no cause to bring 'em trouble."

"I don't like the sound of it. I don't think yer safe out here alone."

The man patted her shoulder. "I'll be fine."

A shot echoed in the clear air.

Lou dropped flat, pulling the old man down with her. Her face was on a level with his own. When she looked into his eyes, her heart dropped. He stared sightlessly into her own. A small hole ringed with blood near his left temple explained why. Smothering a sob, Lou pulled her gun. Using the old man's body to shield her own, she waited.

"We got no quarrel with you, boy. All's we want is the gold."

"It's yours," Lou shouted, squinting to try to get a glimpse of her attackers. "I don't want it."

"Then git on yer horse and ride out."

"How do I know you won't shoot me?"

"No cause."

Though she wasn't absolutely certain, Lou thought the voice sounded familiar. She would almost swear it was the older cowboy she had played poker with last night. Had they lost all their money and felt desperate enough to try to take what wasn't theirs? Had she contributed to Jake's death?

Sadly regarding the sunken body in front of her, Lou said, "You didn't have to kill Jake for a few nuggets."

"He wouldn't have it any other way."

Though she didn't want to admit it, Lou knew he was right. Jake had been willing to die for his mine. Would he still be alive if she had told him how worthless it was? He probably wouldn't have believed her, because he wouldn't have wanted to believe. He died with his dream intact. When her time came, Lou decided, she hoped she would be as lucky.

"What'll it be, boy?"

"I'm ridin' out," Lou called, slowly rising to her feet. When no shots greeted her, she ran to her horse and mounted. Laying low in the saddle, the way Teaspoon had taught her, she spurred her mount into a canter. It was ironic. She was riding away with more money in her saddlebags than those cowboys would find in the mine.

Jake's trusting soul had betrayed him. Who else, besides her, had he told about the mine? She hated to leave him, even as she knew he couldn't be happier. He would rest forever in the arms of his Guardian Angel.

 

My requirements:   
Treasure Hunt  
Mistaken Identity  
Ambush  
High Stakes Poker Game


End file.
